Talk:Tricia Kamelot
Birth Mother On page 3 of chapter 158, Tyki says to Sheryl "You only got married so you could adopt Road didn't you?" Thus proving that Tricia is in fact NOT Roads birth mother. 02:57, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Though it is true that Tricia isn't Road's biological mother (it's been stated that Road is the only Noah to have survived the 14th's betrayal some 35 years ago, so that right there debunks any possibility of the human woman being Road's mother), the argument above... technically isn't correct. Say, for example, Tricia had been Road's mother, and Tricia was a single parent. If a male wanted to adopt Road, the only legal way he could do so would be to first marry Tricia, then adopt Road (of course, one would hope that a man wouldn't marry a woman just so he could adopt her child). A man/woman adopting the children of their partner/spouse is one of many ways for them to become their legal guardians(another would be to get the parent who the child doesn't live with to sign over all rights of guardianship to the new person entering the child's life); it's a way to strengthen familial bonds and, in the worst case scenario, help the adopter win custody of the child should anything happen to the biological parent. I think in Road and Cyril's case, Cyril felt the need to have a wife before he attempted to adopt a child; courts are hesitant to grant custody of children to people who are single, especially if that person is male (no, I'm not being sexist, it's just facts). Though doing it this way probably wasn't entirely necessary (considering they are ''Noah, after all, and what do Noah care about human legalities?), Cyril strikes me as the kind of man who is frivolous enough to do this... But, all that aside, no, Tricia isn't Road's biological mother. Playing house just seems to be something the Noah like to do to pass the time. .Seshat. 05:41, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Does it really say that? I really doubt that. --Cococrash11 01:04, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 113, Road says "I am the only one that hasn't been reborn in the past 35 years". Tricia Kamelot is ''human; there is absolutely no way she could be Road Kamelot's biological mother if Road is over 35 years old. That's all that really matters in this debate. .Seshat. 01:28, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Picture If somebody had pictures of her please provide it. --Cococrash11 22:15, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Do you think there will be more to Tricia's roll in the series? I'm curious what you think. :) As the story has progressed over time we've learned a small megaton about other major, side, and minor characters so why not Tricia too? Fall3nD011 (talk) 06:53, September 3, 2016 (UTC) :Talkpage isn't here for discussing the characters, but for discussing the page improvement, dude. If you have no improvement to offer, then you'd better go to the forum. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 10:05, September 3, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe will she be the next Wrath? But all in all She has a fragile health, I don't think she will have an important role. Seying the Kamelot family dynamic will be interesting though. :Skylent (talk) 12:39, September 3, 2016 (UTC)Skylent